


The Expert

by bangtancoven



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtancoven/pseuds/bangtancoven
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM & Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM & Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	The Expert

"Relax, baby." Namjoon cooed above your face, leaning down as he worked on the leather strap on your left wrist, connecting it to the headboard of your bed. He must have felt your naked body tensing and shaking a little bit under him.

"O-okay. Sorry." You nervously said.

"No, don't be sorry. It's normal to feel nervous the first time having sex this way. Being tied can be overwhelming sometimes." Said Namjoon casually, getting up from the bed to take the condom out of his bag. His arousal was apparent on his white underwear from the brief foreplay the two of you did before, as you feast your sight on his tanned, fit body. Actually, what he said made you even more nervous but you thought, there was no going back from this.

"Y-yeah..." 

"There's always a first time for everything. That's why you booked an appointment with me, right?"

"Oh.. Yeah, d-definitely." You couldn't hide your groggy voice. This was such a crazy thing to do. Probably the craziest you had ever done in your life. 

You emailed Namjoon for a "more interesting sex life" after coming across his profile on craigslist and looking at his portfolio (which was basically porn videos) of how he did his job. You were quite amazed by his skills, to be honest. Especially after watching a particular video where his client, probably a woman in her early forties, being tied up as she begged for him to make her cum. That turned you on and you wanted to try that. With him. The expert.

He pulled his underwear down to roll on the condom and your eyes literally couldn't leave his amazing member. The length and girth were just perfect, exactly how you liked (loved) it. Before climbing back to the bed, he took another stuff from his bag and you couldn’t really make out what was it but it looked like a piece of small black clothing. 

"Look at you. Lying here, naked and tied. So beautiful. You look like a piece of fine art." He spoke with such a deep, sensual tone, his eyes traced every inch of your body like a beast ready to feast on its prey. Every nerve in your body shuddered at the sound of him. 

He knelt in between your legs, spreading his own legs and so, spreading yours wider. 

"Blindfold or no blindfold?" He asked, dangling a black blindfold on his fingers.

“Uh… I-”

He laughed a little, looking at you being so nervous and flustered. “We can save it for next time.”

“Yes…" Your voice came out as a whisper when he suddenly leaned down and his lips made contact with the exposed skin of your neck, making the hair on your body stood on end. Soft moans escaped your throat as he opened his mouth and you could feel his teeth slightly grazing your skin and his tongue tasting you. 

“S-Sir…?”

“Hmm…” He hummed in the crook of your neck.

“Wait...”

“Is something wrong?” He stopped in the middle to turn and look at you in the eyes.

“I… I’m a virgin.”

“What?!” He suddenly retreated to kneeling, moving his torso away from yours. 

“I- I’m sorry for not telling you earlier!” You tried to get up but the restraint on both of your wrists reminded you that you were still tied to the headboard. 

“Oh my god. Why?” Namjoon sighed and his voice was muffled as his hands were covering his face.

“I guess… I want it to be… memorable?” You hesitated.

“And this is your idea of memorable? Bondage, mild or not, can be very intense and overwhelming, even for someone who is used to do it.”

“I’m really sorry, Sir. I understand if you want to back down now. But… I really want this. I want you. I chose you.”

“Oh, god.” His hands covered his mouth and eyes looked at you in disbelieve.

Honestly, you felt bad for not telling him before. You guessed you were afraid that he wouldn’t accept your request. A lot of guys would back down if they knew their prospective sex partner was a virgin. And while you were mentally ready to let it go, there was literally no suitable candidate that you could think of. Or in other words, there was nobody that you wanted to do it the first time with. Until you found him. 

“Please, Sir.” You pleaded desperately.

“Oh, fuck. You look so tempting right now, pleading like that." He sighed. "It may hurt the first time. And… Are you sure you want to do it with me? I’m basically a stranger.”

“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve seen your videos and honestly, I wouldn’t want anyone else to do it. You were so good at what you do, like, you know women’s body like the back of your hands. And… It was true that I’ve been fantasizing to be tied in bed during sex, so…”

“Wow, you’re quite kinky for a first-timer.” His low chuckle echoed in your ears. It sounded so sexy, you had to admit.

“I am, Sir.” You said, biting your lip.

Sighing again, he bent down, reaching the bond on your left wrist and released it. He repeated the same movement to your right one. At that moment, you were so ready to be disappointed because the only guy you wanted to lose your virginity to was going to walk away from your door and you were going to continue to be a sexually frustrated virgin later on.

“Okay.” He suddenly said.

You were utterly confused by his word. Okay as in, he would walk out now or what?

“You shouldn’t be tied up like that for your first time.” The continuation of his words got your stomach flipped upside down. “And you surely shouldn’t be recorded.” He slightly got up to turn off the small camera he installed on the top of your headboard. “Promise you’ll tell me to stop whenever you feel like it. Got it?”

“Y-yes, Sir.” You gulped.

Namjoon chuckled in his deep voice again. “I hope you’re not going to regret this in the morning.”

Before you could say anything back, he hovered above you again. His eyes bore into yours as he slowly leaned his head down and closed the gap between your lips and his. The kiss was sweet and not rushed. He took his time to taste you and after a few seconds, he tilted his head to another side and opened your mouth with his as he slipped his tongue into you, immediately dominating yours. You run your hands on his back, his muscles rippled from every movement he was doing to you. Your heart was beating so fast right now and blood rushed with adrenaline. It was a new feeling and sensation that you never had before.

Namjoon repeated to kiss your neck as he did before the interruption. Then his lips traveled south of your body, peppering wet, soft kisses on your chest before squeezing your left breast with his hand and played with it. Your chest went up and down as heavy breaths escaped your lungs. He scooped both of your breasts on his hands and the next thing you knew, his tongue was all over your right nipple as his mouth sucked all the air around it and nibbled softly. 

“Aaaahh…” You couldn’t help but moan.

“Does it feel good?” He looked up from between the valley of your chest and smirked dangerously at you.

You bit your lower lip, trying to hold back a louder moan. Hands ran over his platinum blonde hair and mullet. “Don’t stop.” 

He chuckled again in that deep voice of his, it was ready to push you to the edge. “I’m not planning to. In fact, we need to make you so wet.”

Namjoon really knew what he was doing. You researched the first sex experience on the internet before and it said that your first time might be painful for the woman but it wouldn't hurt too much if you were lubricated enough. You were being well-taken care of.

Then you could feel him smirking on the skin of your stomach as his lips peppered soft kisses there. His face was hovering above your lower belly, his hot breath fanning your hot skin and he went lower until he was eye level with your throbbing core, keeping dangerous proximity with it. It took you completely by surprise when suddenly you felt his tongue licking the wetness from the base to your clit. His hands pinned both of your legs down to the bed when he felt you were struggling. 

“As I expected. Wet, pink and sweet.” He said after tasting you. 

Before you could say or do anything, he quickly licked you again, repeating the same motion to your core but then he started to suck, his lips were resting firmly on every surface of the fleshy mound of your labia as his tongue dug and danced inside your core. The sensation was new and intoxicating and as much as it drove you insane, you wanted more and more of it. Subconsciously, your hand reached down and grabbed a bunch of his hair in your fist, giving you a slight control of what you wanted his amazing mouth and tongue do to you down there. He obliged and kept lapping and sucking your core. 

“Fuck, Sir! I- I think I’m gonna cum…” You said out of breath. 

And only then, he released you out of the sweet torment of his mouth with a loud pop but not before giving one final lick from the base up to your clit. Namjoon climbed up your body next only to crash his lips with yours again as you could taste yourself in his mouth. It was so hot, it got your head spinning a little bit.  
With tongues still entangled with one another, he brought his left hand down, in between your bodies, to your core. You moaned in his mouth when his fingers played with your clit and dripping core. 

“I think you’re ready.” He said after breaking the kiss. Your heavy-lidded eyes stared at his and your heart beats flightily. 

After touching you, Namjoon then took his thick, erect, wrapped in condom member and positioned it right in front of your entrance. 

“Tell me to stop anytime, okay?”

Your mind couldn’t make up a coherent word so he said again, “Say yes, Princess.”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

“Such a good girl.” He pecked your nose and deep down inside your feelings were rioting. He was being too sweet for your own good. 

You hissed when he started inserting his member very, very slowly, being considerate. Loud moans slipped through your mouth when you felt him completely inside you, pressing his hips against yours tightly, not moving just yet, giving you a moment to adjust to his size and the new sensation.

“Are you okay? Feel any pain?” Namjoon asked, his face was so close to yours you felt his hot breath on your lips.

“I- I’m okay, Sir.” You tilted your head and captured his plump lips with your own. It surprised him a little bit but he liked it as you saw his endearing smile.

“You’re really cute. I’m gonna move now.” 

“Yes, Sir. Please.” You said, voice above a whisper.

He moved his hips in such a slow pace, pulling back and pushing forward into you a few times. When you felt a slight sting inside your core, you subconsciously dug your fingers on the flesh of his back, making him hissed.

“Does it hurt? Want me to stop?” A hint of worry evident in his voice. 

“No, Sir. I don’t want you to stop. You feel amazing. Please continue.” You answered out of breath, looking up to meet his eyes.

“I’ll be damned.” 

With that, he was back to sliding in and out of your slippery, sensitive core, making you moan his name. Your hands rested firmly on his back as his elbows propped himself on the bed and his lips peppered light kisses on every part of your face before nuzzling his nose on your jawline and then burying his face in the crook of your neck. The sound of his heavy breaths and grunts were a melody to your ears. Did he enjoy fucking you? Did you make him feel good? Because you were damn well enjoying this. It didn’t feel as painful as everyone been telling you, though. You thought that it had something to do with him being an expert in stuff like this. 

He continued thrusting in and out of you as the slick, lewd sound echoed in the room. Then you felt an alien sensation building up inside your belly. It surely made you shut your eyes tightly and gripped Namjoon’s back to hold back your pain strangled moans. As he kept thrusting, that sensation got more and more intense until then, finally, you reached your climax with a scream of his name. Heavy breaths escaped your lungs, vision got blurry and you saw stars for a few seconds. Namjoon halted his movement to let you come down from your high as he said encouraging words like ‘good girl’ or ‘you’re doing so well’ and pecked your cheek and the side of your head. Boy, he really made you feel things you didn’t want or expect to feel with him.

Feeling you had calmed down a little, he started moving his hips again. A little bit rougher and faster this time as he tried to reach his own climax. Your breath hitched in your throat when his hips slammed against yours. The feeling of his hot body on top of yours was so amazing it almost felt overwhelming and you liked it. You liked it a lot. 

When you felt his thrusts were becoming faster and sloppier, you buried your face in the crook of his neck, trying to suppress any louder moans escaping your throat. It didn’t stop him from moving. Then you heard his grunts were getting harsher and his thrusts sloppier. And with one final push, he cum hard inside you, throwing his head back as he tried to savor the sensation. Both of you were out of breath and after a few moments, Namjoon pulled out of you, one hand holding his shaft so the condom didn’t slip before he completely out of you. He removed it, tied it and he stood up from the bed looking for a trash can. His thick ass bounced along with the movement of his legs and it was such a nice view. He came back to bed and lied next to you, propping his head with his arm, looking at you. 

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah… Sir, that was amazing.” You chuckled, tilting your head to look at him back.

His laugh, you could hear it all day any day. 

“Well, is that memorable enough for you?”

“It definitely is.”

“You know, it’s been a while since I last made love to someone.”

You looked at him confused. “What do you mean? Isn’t it your profession?”

“All my clients are women who are bored with their usual sex lives. They’re looking for something to spice it up. They don’t want slow, vanilla sex.”

“O-oh…” You didn’t know why but you were quite embarrassed by that.

“Hey, what I’m saying is, I enjoyed it. I missed it. So, thank you.”

You were flustered, especially being under his intoxicating gaze. “You’re welcome?”

That beautiful chuckle again. “I don’t make this exception to just anyone, though. You were the first client I made love to.”

“Thank you for not walking away when I told you I was a virgin.”

“You're welcome. And you owe me breakfast.”

“Oh, since breakfast is in the morning, perhaps we can do it again to kill time?” You had no idea where did all of this confidence come from.

“You’re full of surprises, My Princess. Let me get another condom, then."


End file.
